


【康汉】噩梦噩梦快走开

by Emily13



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 07:19:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17997380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily13/pseuds/Emily13
Summary: 接上一篇，同一天的下午。





	【康汉】噩梦噩梦快走开

**Author's Note:**

> 太懒了，也是没时间，写了一段，先是上篇吧，我的汉康那篇一直没有写，，天哪，，  
> 上篇没有肉，下篇会写一点，温馨无虐，恩，甜就一个字，我会说很多次。

汉克的睡眠质量很差，不能怪他，毕竟上个一星期的高压破案已经让他噩梦连连，一样的作案手法只是里面的人物变成了他和康纳，经常扰得他睡不好。连轴转的康纳在警局不能注意到这些，只当他是为了案子发愁，这让汉克松了一口气的同时有些不舒服，当然，这一切都不能阻止噩梦的继续。

 

汉克再次被困在梦中，梦里他什么都做不了只能看着事情的发生，康纳被他们抓走，变成一个完全陌生的机器，最后用枪指着自己的胸口，砰 - -

 

“不！”汉克的头一阵阵发痛，猛地起身又让他眩晕，本就在床边的手一下没有撑住身体，他笨重地摔在地上。汉克大口喘着气，都不知道自己到底哪里在痛。卧室的声响吸引了康纳的注意力，他三步变成两步冲进卧室，虽脸上看不出什么，但太阳穴旁的红圈明晃晃展现出主人的焦虑。

 

“汉克，你还好么？”领导灯一直转着红圈，直到将汉克扶好坐在床上也没有变色的趋势。汉克身上的肌肉像聚成了一团，僵硬而冰冷，手心也全是冷汗，握在康纳的脖子上让康纳更加担心。

 

“啊 - ”。汉克坐在床上从嗓子眼挤出难受的声音。“帮我拿止痛片过来，睡不好觉我他妈的头要炸了”收回搭在康纳脖子的手，现在变成两只手一起摁在额头，恩，额头上也是冰冷冷的汗水。

 

康纳拿来水和药片，盯着汉克吃下。“你梦到什么了，是关于我的么？”康纳跪在地上，认真地分析汉克的表情，这让汉克有些害臊。怎么好意思像个小孩一样说自己是害怕他认不出自己，要和自己分开？

 

汉克的沉默让康纳得到了答案，“是最近的案子么？”汉克抬头看了他一眼之后还是没有说话，这让康纳更确定了心中想法。他在调查的时候看到这些被自己爱人射杀的人类，也在担心，如果他被抓走了被改动了程式，忘记了汉克该怎么办？

 

他会再回到机器只为了任务么？他会举起枪对着汉克么？还好，他们已经将这群疯子抓起来了，那怎么才能让汉克放松下来呢？黄圈在汉克看不见的地方闪个不停，付费成功，康纳下载了一套视频。

 

“衣服干了，我们去除草吧。”康纳不再继续之前的话题，见到汉克脸色好一些后还是选择和他一起到院子里晒晒太阳。汉克见他没有再问，虽放下心来，却又开始别扭。信任一词说的轻巧，一个年过半百的糟老头子被一个年轻有为帅气聪慧的仿生人爱上了，尤其他是康纳第一个长期接触的人类，想想还是很操蛋。

 

下午的阳光正好，除草到最后汉克在太阳下好好伸了个懒腰，还能听到骨头咯嗒咯嗒的声音，应该是最近真的累的紧了。他不太想和康纳说话，看看最近的话题，没有一个是让他放心的，话题结束时没有一个是让他中意的。哎，汉克叹气。

 

摇头间，他看到了一本正经除草的某仿生人，那撮不听话的头发在他额头一晃一晃的，嘴唇紧紧抿在一起，轻薄的衣服衬出他被设计完美的线条，还有用不完力气的腰，想到这里，汉克不禁老脸一红，觉得阳光更刺眼了，不然怎么会忽然变得这么热。

 

时刻关注汉克的康纳黄灯一闪而过，看看修理了一个多小时终于要完成的院子，觉得可以准备自己的计划了。

 

“汉克？你把这块弄好垃圾收一下，然后去游泳池那边，我先去把伞撑上。”康纳靠的很近，汉克下意识就答应了，等康纳走进房间后才反应过来，撑个伞要半小时嘛？

 

等他把最后一袋垃圾丢到垃圾桶的时候已经全身是汗，“艹，老子要是仿生人也不用出汗。”瞪了一眼太阳之后，汉克走回屋子，把门摔的很响。

 

汉克站在泳池边，恨不得把旁边仿生人的作案凶器没收锤爆，脸红得快要冒烟。泳池水面上就是他上午趴在床上的录像画面，被撞的发红的屁股和翻身时流出的液体让他绷断了最后一根弦，刚转过头“嘿！我”

 

结果没等他看清，康纳已经抱着他倒进泳池，在水下更肆无忌惮地亲吻。汉克觉得时间都静止了，听着自己扑通扑通的心跳声，这一点都不浪漫，真的。

 

从水面露出脑袋，汉克的手因为抚在康纳身侧而没有空整理头发，湿哒哒贴在了脸上显得很是可怜，而康纳的那撮头发终于服帖不再掉下来，汉克看见康纳眼中的自己，心里又凉了一下，只想找个没人的地方好好修补自己。

 

康纳一点点将汉克的头发梳到两边，把低着头的汉克抱紧怀里。不知什么时候，他越来越习惯亲近汉克，逗弄汉克，他已经看过很多人类，还有仿生人，只有汉克让他变得不一样，只有汉克。

 

“游几圈吧，检测到你腰部脂肪含量比上次高了。”康纳随意编个谎，其实这段时间汉克吃不好睡不下已经瘦了很多，可他本人还没有概念。

 

被激出了脾气，汉克咬牙切齿地看看康纳又看看水面，“给老子关了。让你见识见识，5圈。”说完便向对岸游过去，康纳知道他心里憋着一口气，顺带着可以让他运动劳累一番，就也跟着牟足了劲游起来。

 

因为仿生人的材料问题，不能像人类一样靠脂肪上浮，康纳在水里的动作虽然很标准，游的速度却不快总是在调整自己不会沉下去，汉克在前面游得很是舒爽，仿佛最近心里烦闷的东西都消散了，他回头看了眼在后面很努力的康纳，最近总是皱紧眉头终于松开。

 

或许是没有压力的运动愉悦了汉克，自从他游完5圈之后整个人的状态都变了，最后觉得有些累，就靠在泳池边看康纳在水里扑腾，然后拍拍自己的肚子，小声喃喃，“明明小了一圈的。”

 

两个人在水里又玩了一会儿，直到汉克觉得皮肤有些皱了便一起在躺椅上休息，没有啤酒和可乐，康纳弄了一些无糖汽水加上冰块给汉克。可是并不能浇灭汉克心中的火，上了岸两人就都脱掉衣服，身旁的仿生人拥有完美比例的设计，汉克只觉得越喝越渴，不敢直视。

 

不知是谁先转过头，温度在两人间攀升，当唇碰在一起，就像找到了回家的方向。

曾经准备成为康纳卧室的房间一直被主人冷落着，今天却派上了用处。

 

房间内充满了冷气，而模拟壁炉又散发着热量，这个感觉就像是在瑟瑟的秋风中裹上了自己的外套，舒适温暖而惬意。榻榻米上加了一层薄毛毯，薰衣草的味道陪着舒缓的音乐萦绕在房间每一个角落，米黄色的灯光也恰到好处。

 

汉克被拉进房间的时候一度以为自己被传送到了其他地方，直到看见两个人的合影在柜子上，才相信这里真的是自己家。转过身，发现康纳手里拿着两瓶精油正看着他。“我又不是那些女孩子，真不知道你是从哪里学的这些东西！”

 

汉克以为康纳是找了一些哄女朋友的方法，心里又是烦又是甜的，可最后的事情狠狠地打了他的脸。

 

“不是哄女朋友，让人放松的精油按摩，视频里是男的，我记得很清楚。”康纳很正经地解释，他不想让汉克误会自己的初衷，他的核心方程里没有男人女人，只有汉克而已。

 

见康纳解释，汉克也没了前面乱想的心思，耸了耸肩后问道，“那我是躺着还是趴着？”他边问边走到榻榻米边上坐了下来，一脸新奇地望向康纳。

 

“嗯，先趴下，正躺的时候我需要蒙上你的眼睛。现在先脱掉你的短裤，剩下交给我就好。”康纳十分认真地回答，这时汉克已经趴好在榻榻米上，听到要脱裤子时有一瞬间的僵硬，这有点超出他的认知了。

 

“不脱可以么？脱掉裤子让我觉得实在太过了，我会放松不下来。”汉克小声解释，希望能让自己保持一个相对放松的状态，完全没有说自己想到了不太纯洁的画面。不得不说，队长你真相了。

 

而康纳则是想着等他放松下来不注意的时候再剪开也可以，就点点头同意了汉克的说法，顺手把壁炉温度和风量又调高了些。

 

将温过的精油放在一边，康纳将手部温度升了几度后才开始动作。先将精油大面积涂抹在背部，能感觉到僵硬的肌肉聚在肩胛骨附近和脖颈上，腰上的赘肉最近已经掉下去不少，甚至站着的时候都拍不到肚腩。

 

再涂到胳膊，隐约又有了肌肉的轮廓，倒是比肥肉看上去好很多，手掌还是那么让人安心的触感。康纳将汉克的上半身涂抹好后，跨坐在汉克的身上，只是轻轻的搭在汉克大腿根部，方便他用力。

 

手指节画着圈在汉克背部用力，有时会顺一顺颈椎和脊椎。康纳一点点加着力道，感受着汉克先是越来越放松再变得紧绷，然后继续放松，康纳也在逐渐调整，记录下最合适的力气后，开始用手肘揉筋。

 

汉克其实这会儿不太好受，刚想睡觉就被疼的刺激醒过来，而且腰眼那里康纳还没有用力，每次碰到都直接痒到他舌头根。痒、酸、痛，持续了快半个小时，汉克被吊着着精神有些支撑不住，眼皮变得越来越重。紧绷的肌肉被揉捏的舒坦了，也不再疼痛，连脚丫子都不再绷得那么紧。

 

康纳见汉克的姿态，便要他翻个身，温热的眼罩覆在他眼睛上，让汉克更是连手指都不愿意抬起来。脑子里也没有了太多杂乱，只剩流淌的音符敲在他还想跳动的思维上，让他们老老实实，安安静静。

 

“睡吧，我陪着你。”康纳靠近汉克的耳朵，小声的说到。汉克没有发出其他声响，而明显的呼气音则透露出他已经知晓了。

 

汉克的前半段睡眠还是非常好的，但是过了一会儿后，他又逐渐走进了噩梦。

 

“康纳，你在哪？”梦中的汉克在大楼里四处寻找着，他的康纳不会被洗脑！“康纳，过来！” 汉克望着冷漠的仿生人，他的眼睛里只剩下疏离和防备，就像他们在卡姆斯基家门外吵架的那次。

 

‘仿生人就是仿生人，无论如何也成不了人类，他们只是一台机器罢了。’

 

陌生的声音在他脑海里不停地说着，但是画面却开始变得旖旎了起来。

 

远处的康纳变得模糊，而汉克的胸部像是被吸允一样变得发胀，然后是捏扯着他的乳头，衣服不知何时消失了，有人在他乳晕的地方不停画着圈，他忘记了之前的情景，试图抬起上身希望获得更多爱抚。

 

但舒服的感觉停下，声音又远远的传来，‘你总觉得自己救不了他，到底是对他没有信心，还是对自己没有信心？’不等他回答，汉克又被封住了嘴唇，他想忘记刚才的问题，想忘掉最初的机器论，可心底的自己这时站了出来。

 

“虽然会把仿生人当人看，但你还是觉得他们和人类不同，他们说到底就是他妈一堆塑料，他们的思考就是他妈一堆算式，擦掉就没了的鬼东西。你不就是这么想的么，汉克？你小时候没看过传销的案子？这会怎么就这么相信人类？你不过也是个胆小鬼！懦夫！孬种！”

 

康纳看着紧皱眉头的汉克，有些担心自己的迷幻剂计量是否放多了，重新调出操作数据和官方计量又做了反复对比，确保自己没有任何失误后，康纳继续手上的动作。小腿已经擦好，开始了视频里需要付费的部分。康纳称之为重点。

 

剪开短裤，微分开汉克的双腿，康纳将精油慢慢从大腿往上涂抹，抹均匀后用一只手拎起汉克的阴茎，另一只手则握住下方的睾丸，用手指尖轻轻地挠，直到看见汉克的脚趾蜷了起来才停止。

 

而汉克现在简直是冰火两重天，一边是灵魂发问，一边是肉体的欢愉，心里骂了无数遍操他妈操他祖宗也无济于事，“你其实对自己也挺没信心的，又老又丑的糟老头子，就他娘的知道自怨自艾，还不要逼脸的说自己配不上，也不看看自己有没有努力过。”

 

是的，他总是贪恋这段感情，又害怕这段感情，自己有再努力提升过么？没有。只是心里庆幸着拥有康纳，却害怕离得太近再被抛弃，平时不出事还好，但这次案子的确让这两个问题暴露在表面。

 

包皮被撸到下面，敏感的嫩肉被指甲轻轻画圈，时不时还会划过最上方的小孔，这些都让汉克无法再深入的思考，他像被捉到岸上的鱼一样渴求着空气，甚至下意识张大了自己的双腿，为了能多被碰一碰。

 

撸动的速度逐渐加快，两粒卵蛋也继续麻麻酥酥的刺激，想射精的感觉越强烈，内心却越加空虚，因为他没有找到答案，他还没有想出答案。

 

‘你会相信他的对么？即使他是一个仿生人。你也会更努力让自己变得更好对么，这样才让他一直爱你。’ 随着一句“是的，我会的。”，汉克也终于射了出来，疲惫涌进身体的每一个角落，过后是平静。

 

眼前的人影变得清晰，康纳手里依旧拿着枪，眼神还是那么冰冷，却忽然转身，把幕后的人击毙。他听见他说，汉克，我回来了。

 

汉克猛地睁开眼睛，意识到还有一层眼罩后便扯了下来，第一眼是灰蓝色的天花板，再是旁边歪着头看他的康纳，最后想起梦里的画面，又低头看到自己依然被康纳抓在手里的阴茎。汉克咽了下口水，反应一会后才找回自己的声音，“能先松开么？”

 

康纳听话地松开手，只是坐在汉克两腿中间，不仅不让他合拢双腿，还又分了分。汉克也没在说什么，只是闭上了眼睛。感受那双微热的手在自己的大腿根处抚摸按压，挑拨得他又硬了。

 

然后康纳将他翻了个身，慢慢探了一根手指进去，小幅度的抽插着，过了不久，又两手继续揉捏他屁股上的软肉，再稍稍用力按着大腿，汉克觉得自己又要被扯进睡眠。

 

“嘿，臭小子，你停一下，离开这里先。”汉克忽然绷紧了屁股，转过头不愿看见康纳。

 

“怎么了？是哪里不舒服么？”

 

“老子要放屁。”汉克觉得特别不好意思，最后一个字带着些许的破音，可那也不能憋回去，于是他看见康纳歪了歪头，闭上眼睛还捂住了自己耳朵。可是汉克又担心等下会有味道，心里跟有只猫在挠似的。

 

过了快五分钟，汉克坐起在康纳对面，拨开了他捂在耳朵上的手，康纳也睁开眼睛等他说些什么。“咳咳，我是说，可以做晚饭了，等回卧室再继续好么？”汉克不想在这个尴尬的房间不停回味自己的尴尬。

 

“那你晚上想吃什么？”当然康纳是不会感觉到尴尬的，他还没有学习这项奇怪的感受。

 

“热量低一些的，帮我加一杯热牛奶吧。”

 

“那明天早晨一起跑步么？”

 

“恩。”

 

康纳觉得这钱花的很值了。

 


End file.
